Angel
by Icefur2
Summary: No Inuyasha characters but some based on them and there are demons. “Because you and me are the same.” Turning around I stared into his blue eyes, and I knew the war had just begun. Greve, it's time to wake up Greve.


It was a clear summer night, soon fall would arrive since the nights were already turning colder. I stood on the highest hill surrounding the abandoned city, the stone walls were starting to crumble from years of exposure to the elements. Despite the warm gusts of air the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. My dog ears twitched trying to pick up any sounds. I almost thought I heard the rustle of a cloak but the sound was no longer there when I searched for it again. I ran down the hill toward the city at break neck speed, for the past month I had been being followed. Jumping over the wall I continued my fast pace as a male followed me. His footsteps were silent, but the hair on my neck was still prickling telling me he was there. Walking faster, I stayed stoic underneath the black hood that covered my face, thinking of ways to get a look at him. This male was not stupid, like the ones I had encountered previously in my line of work. He was smart, if I tried to pin him into a corner he would always slip away like sand between your fingers.

I turned around another sharp corner into a long and deserted street. The houses along it had broken windows, creaky shutters, and doors dangling off their hinges like most of the houses in this town. The town was a lively place at some point before the invasion. The invasion that destroyed everything; the villagers, the country, my family and most of all it destroyed me. I took another sharp turn into a dark, dank alleyway. The man still hot on my heels. Suddenly I stopped and turned around... he was gone. My tense muscles relaxed, I could no longer detect him, he was really gone. All of a sudden from the shadows, a large hand shot out and covered my mouth. I gasped in shock as the stalker pulled me closer efficiently locking my arms at my sides as he held my waist. Feeling his breath against the shell of my ear I heard him whisper, "I won't hurt you my little koi." Then everything went black.

Slowly opening my eyes I took in my surroundings. From my propped up position on the bed I could see a **large** room with black walls. It had to be the size of an average house. The bed was covered in plain red silk sheets and alone would be able to fit six adults in it comfortably. To my left was two big wardrobes side by side. On my right was a door that I assumed lead to a bathroom. In the middle of the room was a red leather couch and chairs, with a low coffee table in the center of the bamboo rug. Wanting to know where I was, I moved to the edge of the bed and swung my legs over the side, placing my feet on the wood floor. A door creaked open behind me, turning I saw my stalker for the past month. He was wearing loose blue jeans and a white tee that showed off his toned abs. His long silver hair was flowed down his back in waves. Ice blue eyes caught my brown ones in a heated gaze. "I see you are awake koi," he said his baritone voice washing over me. He offered his hand to help me stand.

Instead of taking the offered appendage I ignored him. He chuckled as he withdrew it and calmly stood there as I continued to look around the room. Thoughts were running through my head, _Why did he bring me here? What does he want? Will he let me go? What about Ta..._ "Are you hungry?" My head shot up to look at him. "Are you hungry?" he repeated. I nodded not willing my voice to speak. He was gone in a flash as if he had never been there, a few minutes later he brought a tray full of fresh steak. Finishing the delicious meal I turned my attention to him, planning to question him. He raised his hand requesting me to be silent. "I will answer all your questions," he stated, "but first Angel, you will tell me about yourself." I was shocked he knew my name but my face did not betray what I was thinking. "What my past contains is my business not yours." He still acted as calm as ever, deciding against my better judgment I relented, rendering it pointless to argue. I took a breath and began, "It all started ten years ago when I was nine, an invasion had started in the east..."

_**They were all around me. Vampires were entering in the main gate flocking everywhere, slashing through people in their wake. I watched as they slay them, women and children a like. I saw my mother amidst the chaos. She was fighting a lean vampire in the center of the square oblivious to the burning buildings surrounding them. The vampire's aura spoke of power and evil. My mother was badly injured the worst being a long, deep gash on her left leg, beads of sweat ran down her face. They danced around each other, miss stepping my mother stumbled taking the opportunity the vampire impaled her heart. I watched as father's lifeless body fell beside mother's a few minutes later. I took off into the pouring rain away from the screaming villagers. I ran with the picture of him laughing at the sight of my parents bodies beneath his feet.**_

He sat on the edge of the bed near me, staring into space, but the thoughtful look in his eye told me he was not unaware of the happenings around him. I stood up on wobbly legs, trying to catch my balance when I felt a hand on my shoulder steading me. Pulling away I walk slowly to the couch, not bothering to turn around. I could feel his eyes burning holes into my skull, as I leaned myself against the arm rest. "I see you are a feisty one," he said, chuckling lightly. "What do you want," I demanded not in the mood for jokes. "I require your assistance for destroying General Moon Rage," he stated getting right to the point. "His existence is none of your concern." "I believe it is koi, seeing as he holds our lives practically in his fingertips," he explained. "And why do you seek him," I asked. "Because you and me are the same." Turning around I stared into his blue eyes, and I knew the war had just begun.

"Greve, it is time to wake up Greve..."


End file.
